Many years ago, asbestos was commonly used as an insulator in a variety of applications. Now that it is well known that asbestos fibers are carciogenic, it has been a government imposed regulation that such asbestos be removed, especially in public places. A major problem with such removal is that the asbestos fibers become airborne and workers trying to remove the asbestos will breathe in this dangerous substance if it is not removed from the air. Consequently, various air cleaning systems have been devised to do this job.
One of the most common air filtration systems is a dry air filtration system which utilizes a high efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filter to separate the solids from the air. The problem is that these HEPA filters become plugged very quickly, and exacerbating the problem is the fact that these filters are extremely expensive.
Consequently, there is a need for an air cleaning system which overcomes the aforementioned problems.